Stuck on You
Stuck on You is the fourteenth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot It is Thomas' turn to be Sodor's rescue engine with help from Butch the breakdown truck. Thomas meets Butch at the Sodor Steamworks, where he is being fitted with a strong magnet. The pair race off, but Victor calls after them. He shouts that the red light on the magnet must be lit for it to work, but Thomas does not listen; he is sure he knows about magnets. The pair soon rattles into the Search and Rescue Centre. Immediately there is an emergency call: Farmer McColl's sheep shelter has blown down and he needs some poles to build a new one. Butch rumbles over to a pile of poles and tries to pick them up, but his magnet will not work. He continues to bash the poles in hope that his magnet will work, but only succeeds in making the poles roll into the sea next to Captain. Thomas tells Butch not to worry as they can collect more poles from the yard, but before they get chance, there is another emergency call. Rosie has cracked a wheel and needs another one quickly. Butch reverses over to the replacement wheel, but his magnet still will not work. He knocks the wheel causing it to roll and hit Rocky. Thomas suggests that they try the magnet by attempting to attach it to his tank. Butch rolls over to Thomas, but what they do not know is that the red light has come on. The magnet sticks firmly to Thomas, but no one knows how to remove it. Thomas knows that he should have listened to Victor after all and they set off for the Steamworks. On the way, Thomas is laughed at by Gordon and James. Soon they are at the Steamworks where even Victor cannot help but smile at them. Victor tells them the red light means the magnet is switched on. Butch turns the magnet off and the pair set back to work by delivering the poles to a grateful Farmer McColl and the replacement wheel to Rosie. After a busy day, the pair arrive back at the Rescue Centre. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Rosie * Victor * Rocky * Butch * Kevin * Harold * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Edward (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Locations * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * McColl Farm * Misty Island Tunnel Trivia * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, meaning the audience may have not known who Belle and Den were. * This episode marks Butch's first speaking role in the TV series. This is also the only episode where Butch is voiced by Rupert Degas. Matt Wilkinson later took over this role starting with the Sixteenth season. * This episode marks Captain's last speaking role until the eighteenth season episode Emily Saves the World. * The title of the episode is based on the song 'Stuck on You' by Elvis Presley. Goofs * Thomas and Butch call "Rescue engines ready for action!", but Butch is not an engine. * As Gordon puffs past Thomas and Butch on their way to the Steamworks, the magnet disappears from Thomas' tank. * The first time Gordon and James pass Thomas and Butch on the mainline, Gordon and James are on the wrong side of the mainline according to British rail traffic regulations. * When this episode is shown on ABC TV and ABC iView, the description mistakenly refers to Butch asBertie. Merchandise * Books - The Giant Magnet In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Gallery